The Legend of Spider-Man/With Great Power
This is the first issue of The Legend of Spider-Man. Transcript The issue starts with Peter wearing his Spider-Man outfit while standing next to a gargoyle. *'Peter:' (VO) Who am I? You people must be tired of hearing my story over and over again. But to know the hero, you must know my origins. My name is Peter Benjamin Parker and I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It then cuts to a bus stop where Peter is heading into the bus that heads into Midtown High. He then takes a deep breath and sighs. *'Peter:' (VO) My life wasn't easy back then. Due to my status as an intellectual, or in other words, a nerd, I'm kinda outcasted and kind of a human punching bag. He enters the bus. *'Flash' (VO) Puny Parker, catch! He throws a football at him as it hits his head. *'Peter:' (sarcastically) Awww, thanks. (VO) That guy is Eugene "Flash" Thompson, we always had a complicated relationship since we first met. By complicated, I mean he just likes to pick on me. Not really complicated when I come to think of it. *'Harry:' (VO) Peter, over here. He looks and sees an empty seat next to Harry. He then sits down. *'Peter:' (VO) This is Harry Osborn. Yes, he that Osborn. Despite his father's fortune, he prefers to be just like any other student and my best friend since, well... that's what I think. Since he's just as intelligent as him, he is an easy target for bullies as well. *'Harry:' You're okay, Pete? *'Peter:' It was just a football, nothing special. It wasn't like a bomb. *'MJ:' Glad to see you're fine, tiger. *'Peter:' (VO) Those two behind me are Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy, my other longtime friends. MJ breaks a bit the stereotype of the popular girl: she is nice and friendly, while Gwen, the daughter of Capt. Stacy, is kinda a combo: she's smart and athletic. Like MJ, she's popular, but not an ice queen. Well, it might be just me, but I'm sure they both like me. *'Gwen:' Sup? *'Peter:' I'm good. Thanks for asking. What about you? *'MJ:' Nothing special. Last weekend I went to a hotel. *'Gwen:' How was it? *'MJ:' Great. *'Peter:' (VO) Those weeks are being a challenge to me, especially since that trip to OsCorp few weeks ago. Somehow, I've developed powers after being bitten by a spider. I'm trying to keep a secret since who knows what can happen. They arrive at Midtown High. *'Peter:' Ah, hell for humans... What could go wrong today? (VO) FYI, it will. Liz comes. *'Liz:' Hi, girls! Sup? *'Peter:' (VO) That's Elizabeth Allan or shortly Liz. She's a friend to MJ and Gwen, but due to the fact she is with Flash, she can be a bit of an ice queen with me. Also, Harry has been crushing on her since kindergarten. *'MJ:' I'm fine. What about you? *'Liz:' Well, me and Flash watched that new film Zombie Slumberparty 3. *'Harry': Boring! Who wants to see teenage girls become zombies? *'Liz:' Ugh, why are you still friends with that dweeb? *'MJ:' Because he is kinda cool. *'Liz:' You say that about Peter too. The way you two act towards him is suspicious... *'Gwen:' What are you suggesting? *'Liz:' You two have a crush on him. You don't have to be a genius to know chemistry. *'MJ:' (emarassed) Let's not talk about this. Classes are about to start. They head into the classroom. Later, TBD. * Category:Transcripts